Acrostic Poems: Eeveelutions Special
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: My own set of acrostic poems about Stan's Eeveelutions team. Pls R&R and note that the Stan I'm referring to here is my own 'version' of Stan who is in my Purifiers saga.
1. Evolution

Acrostic Poems: Eeveelutions Special

Author's Note: Hiya, people out there! This special set – okay, maybe not so special – of acrostic poems are about Stan's Eeveelutions, Nightshade the Shiny Umbreon, Danielle the Shiny Espeon, Evolution the Cosmic Eevee, Fahrenheit the Shiny Flareon, Joltz the Shiny Jolteon and Vapour the Shiny Vaporeon. Please enjoy while you can.

Even if you think they suck, just flame me. I wrote these only because I was hyped up a little during English Literature lesson like, _**weeks **_ago. And I wrote these within an hour while I was exempted from Physical Education. **Tsukiria**-chan helped me think up of rhymes. (gives her a virtual cookie)

Disclaimer: For once, I own everything here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Evolution**

**E**volving she will never do,

**V**aporizes forcers, that sounds cool.

**O**rientating, teaching her kids.

**L**ively, stubborn, steals cookie jar lids.

**U**FOs, stay away!

**T**his powerful Eevee will make you sway.

**I**ntimidating Eevee, she is,

**O**r maybe you can never miss this

**N**utcase… NOT. Seriously, you'll never miss.

**Evolution the Cosmic Eevee**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I am so sorry if it's messy. That's why I put the first letters in bold to show you what the letters form. It's pretty obvious for those who know acrostic poems.

Next up: Vapour!


	2. Vapour

**Vapour**

**V**apor in the air,

**A**cts like he doesn't care.

**P**ummels his younger siblings to a pulp,

**O**r else they can't even gulp.

**U**ranus is where he should go,

**R**anting about his icy cold.

**Vapour the Shiny Vaporeon**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Next up: Joltz!


	3. Joltz

**Joltz**

**J**olts coming from his body,

**O**r maybe he just likes electricity.

**L**owly, no say in family,

**T**he one spewing the zapping crap.

**Z**ap, zap!

**Joltz the Shiny Jolteon**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Next up: Fahrenheit!


	4. Fahrenheit

**Fahrenheit**

**F**ahrenheit is his name,

**A**nd bullying siblings is his game.

**H**ates Danielle 'coz she's a girl,

**R**ambles about his fiery curl.

**E**ven hates the male Nightshade,

**N**ever will care if he shall fade.

**H**angs around and being the leader of

**E**lements Gang, his gang, never soft.

**I**s punished more than his siblings,

**T**otally hates those little meddling.

**Fahrenheit the Shiny Flareon**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Next up: Danielle!


	5. Danielle

**Danielle**

**D**ay Formation is her skill,

**A **great test of her will.

**N**either brave nor strong,

**I**ntimidating, never wrong.

**E**verlasting psychic power,

**L**onglasting, Shiny flower.

**L**oving, caring sister,

**E**ternal wisdom from this winner.

**Danielle the Shiny Espeon**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Last but not least: Nightshade!


	6. Nightshade

**Nightshade**

**N**ight is where you will find him

**I**dling around in a place so dim.

**G**reatness is his middle name,

**H**ellish fighting is his game.

**T**he greatest one,

**S**econd to none,

**H**ates being in the sun,

**A**nd loves going out for fun.

**D**aring, bold; a grand sight.

**E**ver everlasting night.

**Nightshade the Shiny Umbreon**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And… done!

Until next time… See ya! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! … Or else!

Umbreon-Rawks


End file.
